Tables used to assemble trusses have typically incorporated jigs or supports that hold the chord members and web members together in the desired configuration, which allows a worker to weld the chord members and web members together in the desired configuration. The members used by the workers to create the trusses are usually manually transported to the table by the worker from a cutting station at which the members are sliced, cut, etc. into the proper lengths depending on the requirements of the truss. In other situations the members may be delivered to or near the table through the use of a machine, such as through a fork lift, conveyor belt, rollers, or the like. Regardless of how the members are delivered, the worker typically physically picks up the members, lifts them over their heads, turns around, and/or otherwise perform a manual repetitive operation hundreds of times a day that could cause physical harm to the worker, other workers, or otherwise interrupt the process of assembling trusses on the table.